


Perspective

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Incest, Roleplay, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Stories told from the perspective of the reader. Enjoy many an adventure with the Overwatch girls, like Tracer, or the Amari girls!





	1. Chapter 1

You awaken from your sleep. It's not too far off from midnight, you just got to bed maybe an hour or so ago, you can't remember. All you do remember is that you had found some pictures of a particular Cockney woman, one you were a big fan of, and let out some steam in order to assure a good night's rest.

You go to look at your smartphone, checking the time, only to find it isn't where you had left it. Looking at your nightstand, you move your hand about frantically to get a feel for it, but to no avail. That's when your eyes notice a glow slowly encapsulating the room, and you squint through your eyes to find the source. In your search you find it's your phone, and you sit up on your mattress to find that someone is holding it up.

“Tut tut tut,” said the voice, a cockney alto, “would you look at the size of this collection? Someone's certainly a fan.”

As your vision unblurs, you reach for your lamp to turn on the light, and you see that it is indeed a woman holding up your phone. Short hair, brown at that, orange-tinted goggles, a bomber jacket-

Wait a second.

“Wh-who are you?!” you ask, covering yourself up as you're only in your boxers.

Looking up from your phone, the woman giggles. “Well you should certainly know, luv!” the woman giggles, shaking your phone at you. “Tracer's the name, and you are about to be made a lucky man!”

Your jaw drops in shock. Was this really Tracer? THE Tracer? Or wait, no. Maybe you're dreaming. No way your favorite heroine would sneak into your room just to be playful with you. Right? “I-I swear if this isn't a dream I did nothing with Talon!”

“Of course you didn't.” Tracer says, grabbing your legs and dragging you to the edge of the bed. “And this is no dream, luv. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this now, would I?” 

In the blink of an eye, your boxers are gone, Tracer holding them up coyly before dropping them to the ground. Your cock is standing upright, but you're too nervous to cover up. With a mischievous grin, Tracer pivots in place, hands sticking out at her hips as she makes an adorable pose before sitting atop you. Her bum, shaped out by her skintight costume, rubs right against the bottom side of your shaft, which you feel pulsing with blood rushing to it. The feel of spandex rubbing against you was something you never thought could be so enjoyable, yet here was this cockney heroine, massaging you against her backside.

She makes a few bouncing motions as she's atop your thighs, her cute British bum going against your shaft. You let out a sigh, feeling a bit comforted by this tease from the girl calling herself Tracer. You should be more panicked that she's in your room like this, but with someone of her fame treating a nobody like yourself like royalty, you just take in what you can, dream or not. Your eyes are fixated on her cute bottom, watching it press atop you and squish down while your staff is riding against it. You see her head turn to look back at you, mouth open as she smiles. There's a look in her eyes that tells you she enjoys this, and it sends a feeling within you that you can't contain. Precum leaks out your shaft, creating a wet spot on her spandex. Your hands don't move from your sides, so the only thing keeping you from uncorking completely is self control...and you even lose that after a while.

The sensation of your cock on her spandex-wearing ass is too much to bear, as your member throbs for release. Gripping onto the bed, you let out a grunt, muscles tensing up as your head falls back, and the cum starts to fly out of your slit. Your breathing gets heavy as your load splashes onto her spandex, creating a puddle of the white milky seed that her outfit absorbs. Tracer looks back, feeling her suit getting drenched with the substance, and makes a clicking sound with her tongue.

“Well ain't that a shame,” Tracer says sarcastically, “you went and ruined my suit. Guess I'll have to take it off.”

Again, she makes a mischievous grin as she grabs her jacket, slowly taking it off in a seductive manner. Once her coat is removed, she reaches behind her, pulling down the zipper to her outfit. Pulling from the collar, Tracer brings it down to chest level, giving you a peak at her cleavage while hiding the nipples behind her fabric, the sleeves still on her arms. The cockney woman makes a cymbal sound with her mouth, hips swaying to the side as she lowers her outfit. Your eyes grow wide with awe as you see her mammaries, all perky with the nipples stiffened. The outfit falls to her belt, which she unbuckles while the suit remains at waist level. “Like what you see so far, luv?” she asks, turning slightly to the side for you to see her breasts in the dim lighting.

“I can't argue with that view, no.” you say, watching her pivot around.

“Then how about this?” With her back to you, Tracer bends over, her thumbs sliding under the spandex, peeling her outfit off slowly to let you see her rear in the buff. Very shapely, soft as a pillow, with goosebumps forming on her cheeks. You didn't care if it was her own nervousness or if she was chilly, it was just such a wonderful view. She teases you even further by pulling her tights against the bottom of her rear, letting her cheeks rise up for a jiggly drop. You let out a chuckle, and see that she's smiling as well. She tries to hold back a dorky laugh, but fails to do so. “I take it you like that too, eh luv?”

“So very much.” you grin, your cock rising once more. Her eyes focus down on the rod, realizing it's already at half mast, and giggles as she allows the rest of her suit to drop down. She kicks it off, boots remaining on, and the only other clothing she has on is her time doohickey, for reasons you're not sure of. Her hand presses down on her pussy, sighing from her own touch as her fingertips press against the clit and pussy lips, arousing the time traveler. As her hand moves away you can see a strand of juices between her fingers and her pussy, and you get the gist that Tracer is wet, eyeing your cock like it's something she were desperate for. “Something up?” you ask, watching those eyes go for your crotch.

“Just a bit surprised.” Tracer shrugged. “I thought my bum wiggling about would get you all the way up.”

“I mean, it takes some time...” you say sheepishly.

Seeing you weren't fully erect just yet, Tracer bends over you, hands at your sides. With a wink and a giggle, she laughs. “Come now, luv. You KNOW I'm all about time!” After letting out another laugh, her lips wrap around your shaft before she brings her knees on the edge of the bed, bobbing her head down three times. You let out a gasp, surprised at how well she took care of you with just a few simple strokes. Lifting her head off your crotch, she smirks to find that you're back at full mast, ready for another round.

“That didn't take long now, did it luv?” she asks. “Of course, that tasted REAL nice...” Licking her lips, the cockney superhero brings them back down to the shaft, her head bobbing about on your shaft. With the way she kneels on the bed, she gives you a wonderful view of her rear end, and you lick your lips as well. It's a beautiful shape, her curvature shown off splendidly whether in her spandex or not. It reminds you of a heart, only there is no end, and it continues on to her beautiful face, and her pillowy lips as they continue to suck your cock off. her pussy just above your crotch. Kneeling on top of you, the cockney woman squats down, biting her lower lip as your rod goes inside of her pussy, and once she reaches the base her hands rest atop your abs. “Nnnnph, that's so good!”

You can't disagree, but you can't say anything either as her pussy feels so warm inside. She isn't too tight for you, but you feel her muscles flexing about, as if she were doing some exercises right on top of you, adjusting to your size. Her hips slowly grind against you, her breasts bouncing as she starts off gently. Her eyes are on your abs, her hands feeling the ridges against her fingers. Looking up at you, she lets out a sigh, a smile curling onto her lips. “Feels good, luv?”

“God yes, Tracer.” you grunt, cock throbbing within her pussy. With her thighs on either side of you, the heroine shows off her private region for your eyes. You get a good glimpse of her nectar dripping onto your cock, pooling up at the base of your shaft until you feel it rubbing into her leg, causing it to dribble off to the side. You see her breasts jiggle every time she juts her hips towards you, your cock grinding into her body for her own arousal. “God, yes...fuck me good!”

“Thought I was doing that already.” she says to you with a wink. Soon after she picks up the pace, rocking against your shaft with a little more heaviness to her, rougher and faster with the way she works atop you. Beads of sweat start to form on her body, and she uses her hands to lift her breasts up, leaning her neck into them to lap up the sweat. She moans, not forgetting to grind atop the staff, hearing the grunts of pleasure escape your lips as you enjoy the ride she's having. “But you know,” she finally says, a bit of breath taken out of her voice, “I can do better if you want, luv.”

You gawk at the sight of her licking her breasts, toying with them and bouncing them in her palms. The view just makes you that much more aroused, your cock already standing at full attention with her. But the harder she thrusts atop you, your rod becomes all the more throbbing, blood rushing within it to maintain that erection. But you know you're bound to cum again, despite wanting to hold onto it for a while longer.

“Mmm, you feel so good inside my pussy.” Tracer says, putting her hands behind her head as she attempts to strike a sexy pose. “And I can see after looking through those photos, you've been wanting to have a go at it for quite a long time, haven't you?”

You nod your head, failing to deny any such interest with the cockney woman. But at this rate what can you do? She's here for a reason, and she clearly saw the pictures on your phone. You couldn't deny anything, not even the sensation of wanting to cum inside of this superheroine. But would she be so accepting of that? Could she let you do that within her. There wasn't enough time to answer that question, as the time traveler became a bit more aggressive with her riding your shaft, her ass plopping down onto your crotch as her breathing got heavier. You may be trying your best to hold your erection, but Tracer was certainly ready to get off on top of you.

Her speed gets rougher, hips thrusting against your shaft. Her moans get louder and louder while her hands squeeze her breasts. She arches back, arm rising into the air as she spins her fist over her head. “YEEHA! Ride 'em cowboy!” You both have a laugh at that, Tracer not at all embarrassed by her playfulness being on display like that. Soon her upper body falls back as she remains kneeling, her hands grabbing onto her thighs. You wonder what she's doing with this shift in her position, but as your eyes are glued to the dabs of juices coming out of her pussy, you know exactly what's coming your way.

The second Tracer's hips leave your cock, she lets out a high pitched wail, her hand rubbing away at her clit while her back arches out. She gushes out her cum, blasting a puddle all over your torso, making a wet mess out of you as she cums. You watch as her face contorts, the wails turning into a low growl, her pussy still unleashing her fluids on top of you while most of it splashes back onto her G-spot. Watching in awe you can't believe that this small little cockney woman was capable of unleashing so much out of that vagina, but she continued for another ten seconds before finishing up.

With both of your bodies a wet mess, Tracer chuckles. “Looks like rain.” she says, sounding a bit out of breath.

“Glad I could help with that.” you laugh back.

“Yup.” The heroine takes a moment to lean into you, pecking at your cheek. You feel your cheeks flush with blood, the heroine going back to her original spot. “Thank you. But you know...” She looks back down at your cock, her finger pressing down on the head. She bends it off to the side, then lets it go, watching it wobble about like a spring. “You're still hard. I'm not leaving you yet, luv, not until I feel your cum inside me.”

Your jaw drops. That was exactly the reason you were being so modest to her. But now that she's let it out into the open that she wants your cum in her pussy, you're more than willing to finally let go. Well, after a bit of time, of course...

Spinning around, she places her feet on top of your thighs, then squats down on your shaft. This time your eye gets a good glimpse of Tracer's rear end, watching it squish down on your member. You sit up, grabbing hold of her hips as you stare down at her backside, helping the heroine control her hip movements for better stimulation of your shaft. She moans, backing into your chest and wrapping her arm around you. You hear a hissing noise coming through her teeth, inhaling as her arm's grip tightens just a bit. Deciding to take a bit more initiative, you mean into her neck, ready to plant your lips down on her skin, but in that same instant she turns her head towards you, her lips on your nose. The second she realizes what she's doing, she backs away, giggling and slapping her knee. "I could have timed that better." She says with a smile.

"It was actually really nice." You say back to the cockney heroine. As she goes back to bouncing atop you, she looks back at your face, eyes directed at your nose.

"How nice?" Tracer asks with a confident lip biting.

"Good enough I'd let you do it again?"

Tracer's eyes light up, and in a flash her lips are right back around your nose. She suckles on your snout, moaning as she continues to hump your groin. Your shaft was pulsing, throbbing harder than it ever has in your entire life. The head swelled up so much you worried it may explode before your little geyser does. 

"Mph…so nice…" she moans. Her lips removed from your nose, she stares down at her own crotch, the drops of her juices trickling down your boner and balls until they reach your bed sheets. Your hands move up to Tracer's breasts, massaging the nipples between your fingers as you finally press those lips down into her neck. You hear a coo from her mouth, a good sign that you hit a sweet spot with her, continuing to work on that area. Her hips continue to swing back and forth, thrusting harder atop your shaft. Leaning back into you, Tracer whispers into your ear, as breathy as her voice can get, "What are you waiting for, luv? Cum in me already."

You nod, going with her order and relax your body, the muscles in your shaft loosening up as you blast your load within her pussy, Tracer's hips bucking against you as she feels her snatch fill up with your seed, even pressing her hand into her stomach to really get a feel for it. She lets out a happy little sigh after your load depletes, trickling out of her pussy and down your member.

But now it was time for Tracer to have her bit, and she lifts her hips off your shaft, letting out yet another explosive orgasm that drenched your thighs and the bedsheets, a sopping wet slot forming in the fabric. You just stare in shock, unbelieving that she was capable of this much output not once, but TWICE. And when she finishes drenching your bed with her mum, the cockney superhero collapses on top of you, pushing your upper body onto the bed, and snuggling up with you.

"That was AMAZING!" Tracker said, giving you a big hug and peck on the cheek. "Definitely felt as good as the last three times."

"Thanks, I-…w-wait, did you just say THREE?" You ask, blinking out of horror before recalling who you're dealing with.

"Of course!" Tracer replies innocently. "When you get something that good, wouldn't you want to experience it more than once?"

"I…guess I never thought about that." You admit.

"You must be exhausted just after that one massive climax." Tracer says, resting her head on your chest. "And I'm a little tuckered after the four times. I think a nap is in order."

"Nap? But it's like midnight…" you yawn, finding your eyelids shutting seconds later as your arms wrap around Tracer.

##

You awoke several hours later.

AS you sit up you find no trace of Tracer. The sheets are clean, your phone is where you left it…perhaps this truly was a dream.

Then you spot something under your phone; an autographed 8x10 featuring the very same cockney woman you had encountered. And she left a message on there, as well as her phone number:

"WORRY NOT, LUV  
HAD TO GO ON DUTY  
BUT THE CAVALRY WILL CUM BACK  
IF YOU EVER NEED AN ASSIST  
-TRACER"


	2. Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play boyfriend to the elder Amari, who looks quite good for her old age. You find that she's quite interested in roleplay shenanigans, having you act as a patient to her roll as doctor. Of course, neither of you anticipate your surprise guest...

You step inside of what looks to be a makeshift hospital room, wearing a patient's gown for purposes. The room seems to actually be that of someone's personal office inside their own living space, but with posters promoting health, the human body, that sort of thing. Then you spot the person you're meant to be seeing, her white braided hair obviously standing out among the brown walls and furniture. She sits at her computer desk, chair turned away from you as she types away, inspecting some medical files on her computer screen. Finally her attention turns to you as she spins around, a coffee mug in her hand as she stares at you with a smile. And only one eye.

You can't remember how she convinced you to do this little roleplay session, but you weren't going to argue. Ana Amari, for being in her sixties, was still smoking hot. This wasn't your first session with her, although you admit the doctor thing had to be coming at some point with her. The healing thing was sort of part of her deal, although you were a bit concerned she might put you to sleep at some point. No, really, that happened at least once when you wouldn't stop asking and she just wanted some sleep. You learned a valuable lesson that day.

“Ah, if it isn't my favorite patient.” Ana says to you with a smile. “And what is it again that you are here for?”

“Uh, well doc...” you begin, trying to recall what it was exactly she wanted you to say. “I think I have a case of ere...er...erectull...”

“Oh, of course.” Ana says, holding an empty folder in her hand. “Erectile dysfunction. Not a problem, habibi, it is quite common to most men.” You sigh, yet feel embarrassed that this was the 'excuse' she wanted to see you. She knew very well you didn't have...that...issue at all. She just wanted to tease you before the fun began. “But it's not something that I cannot help you with. Come in and have a seat.”

She stands up, your eyes on the lab coat that she wears, which looks as though it belonged to one of her colleagues once upon a time, indicated by a name tag with the Swiss flag on it. Judging by its length it was intentionally short for Ana, as you could see her smoothed out legs from the thigh down, her feet covered in a very sexy pair of high heels. Your hands cover up your groin, already hiding the erection you were getting from just the thought of those lean legs and running your hand down them.

“Well?” she says to you as you remain standing by the doorway. “I did ask you to have a seat, did I not, baby boy? Come come, we must have this taken care of immediately.” Grabbing you by the hand, the Egyptian cougar pulls you over to a seat in front of her desk, sitting you down. Then she has herself a laugh, seeing your boner sticking up from underneath the gown. “Well, now. I suppose I didn't have to do much at all, did I? It seems to look quite comfy under there, having pitched itself a tent.”

“Uh, yeah, heh. I guess it does...” you reply, still feeling your cheeks blush from the private humiliation.

"Hm…perhaps erectile dysfunction isn't the problem here, my darling." She says, kneeling in front of your groin. "If my diagnosis is correct, you've just never been in the presence of an attractive woman like myself."

"Well, I have to admit, you're very hot-" You cut yourself off right there. You know the subject of age was sensitive to Ana, especially when most people would believe her to look much more chubby and wrinkled, forgetting that this woman spent years in the army, and many more out on her own as a vigilante. So of course she had to maintain a proper physique if she still wanted to be seen as a hero.

Ana nods at you, seeing you stop yourself short of not getting any. "That's a smart habibi." She says, playfully pinching your cheek. Her gaze goes back to your crotch, finger tapping against her lips as she hums to herself. "Now that we know you can have an erection, we can't just let you leave the office like this. There are certain procedures that we have to do to let this scenario deflate."

"And what do you recommend, doctor?" you ask.

The Egyptian woman looks back up with you, mischievously grinning from ear to ear. She then lifts up your hospital gown, exposing your nether region to the air. The good doctor gets a glimpse of your hardened member, how it stands at attention so well. "Now that," she laughs, "is a soldier who knows how to greet a superior."

Grabbing hold of your rod, Ana gives it a nice stroke, eyeing the head as you remain seated before her. She can hear you breathing heavily through your nostrils, a smirk on her lips forming as she knows what a good job she's doing. The old Egyptian lady decides to tease you a bit more, evidenced by the way her fingertips just glide softly against your skin, hearing a relieving breath come out of your mouth. "That feels good, hm?" she says to you.

"So good…" you sigh, hands at your side while you allow her to do the work she's best at. Her eye watches as a dab of precum slowly makes its way out of your slit, deciding to let it trickle down the side of your shaft instead of immediately taking it for herself.

"Now now," she says to you, "the precum is nothing special to me. It's your protein that matters to a doctor such as myself. We need to check up on that to make certain you're a strong baby boy." She uses one of those cute little nicknames she has for you, not that she sees you as a child, but just something for moments such as this to tease you with. "But of course, we have to do the procedure properly."

Her head cranes down onto your cock, lips opened as she swallows you with one try. Her mouth already reaches the base of the member, and you mentally give her credit for being able to pull that off for someone of her age and wisdom. Bringing her head up, Ana lets your rod pop out of her mouth, giving you a grin. "You enjoy that." She says, knowing it to be fact.

"I do."

Her hand then moves back onto your shaft, her hand running along your pole as she covers her palm with saliva. She gets a tighter grip this time around, wanting to rub her spit into your skin better for proper lubrication. You moan, the way Ana takes care of you being so satisfying long before the big climax even arrives. Once her spit is well massaged into your flesh, she brings her head back down, swallowing your cock inside her. You had to give her credit, anytime she came down on you she never winces, nor do you hear any gagging or choking noises emanating from her mouth. This woman was a true pro, and knew how to handle her reflexes (and 'patients') well.

This time, however, Ana kept her mouth on your rod, merely bobbing her head along every inch of the shaft. You hear her moan, though she sounds more pleased than anything, as if she were savoring the taste your rod provided her mouth. Her hand moves onto your scrotum, now that your member was occupied by her lips, and she gives them a gentle massage, one that catches you off guard. You grab hold of the seat of your chair, the sensation too much for you to handle.

The Egyptian woman lifts her head up for just a moment. "As, you're not peaking already, are you habibi?" she asks. She brings her lips back down to swallow you, then taps her tongue against a vein, feeling your pulse. Then she comes back up to say, "No, but you're definitely close. That's okay, I can be patient. Soon enough I'll be able to determine by taste just how healthy your sperm is."

You let out a relaxed hiss as she brings her head back down to your groin, swallowing your shaft and running your tongue around it. She looks up at you with her eye, getting some enjoyment from your reactions as you struggle not to reach that certain point so soon. But she's too good, the way her lips ride up your shaft until they're at the bottom of your rod's head, how her tongue glides along the bottom end and curls in an attempt to engulf it, and just how you can feel it poke into her throat with relative ease. She was just too good at it.

Which is why you soon find yourself succumbed to her ways, and your cock finally reaches its peak. You grunt, holding onto your seat tightly before your jaw drops. Silence escapes your lips as you shoot your cum into Ana's mouth, her eye opening up to show she felt it as well. Her eye shuts again, moaning as you let your seed pour into her, shooting against her throat before it drops into her stomach. You can tell by her hum that she's enjoying the taste as it seeps onto her tongue, resting atop her taste buds. 

Soon enough, Ana brings her head up off your crotch, looking up at you with her mouth open wide. You see that even for the little amount she kept from swallowing was still a lot for her to hold in her mouth, and just as quickly as she shows it to you, the Egyptian cougar swallows it down, a satisfied smile escaping her mouth.

"Very tasty." Ana says, licking her lips out of satisfaction. "You, habibi, are going to create some fine and healthy young ones someday."

"Th-thank you, doctor." You reply, taking deep breaths. She goes behind her desk, pulling out a water bottle, which she hands off to you. She stands about, watching you drink it down and laughing at your thirst.

"It's important you keep yourself hydrated, baby boy." Ana says as she starts to unbutton her doctor's coat. "After all, I still have a few more tests I need to run before giving you a complete diagnosis."

Your jaw drops as you see that the elder Amari has no clothes underneath her coat as she lets it slide down to her elbows. You get a view of her body, and every time you do so it's still a treat for your vision. Her hips were wide apart, likely from having had a daughter that was about your age, you wager. Her body was thin and curved, her abs strong and tough. Her legs were nice and lean, especially in heels that were silently begging you to fuck her. She smiles, watching a bit of saliva dribble over your lips, your mind too fixated on how hot she looks for her age. Allowing the coat to drop onto the floor, she approaches you, leaning in to use her finger to shut your surprised jaw.

"No need to worry on vision." Ana smirks. "I can see that's working well. Oh, and this has sprung up again, I see. Such stamina in you, habibi."

You look down at your groin, seeing that your cock was slowly rising back up, likely coming back to life from the sight of your Egyptian cougar. She walks back in front of you, running her fingers up the sides of her body. "You're ready for the next test so soon. I'm impressed, thinking it would take some time. There are definitely some good genes in you, my darling patient."

While she stands over you, her finger reaches down to her crotch, and you watch as she shoves a finger inside her pussy, moaning as she rubs it around to get herself wet. When she pulls her fingers out of her vagina, she sticks them out to your face, allowing you to lick up the juices. Doing so, you suck on them as she pulls back rubbing your saliva off on her backside. Your eyes then fixate on her crotch, watching as her cum drips onto the floor, a drop trickling down her leg. You could tell that she was quite wet for your cock.

"Now then," she says mischievously, "let's begin." She sits atop your lap, squatting down onto your shaft. The Egyptian cougar grabs onto your member, helping to guide it inside of her cunt. With eyes shut and her lower lip sucked under the upper one, she moans loudly when you penetrate her pussy. Her hands go right onto your shoulders, and you watch her hips gyrate against your body. "So delightful." She whispers. "I haven't felt this good in so long…"

"Happy to help." You grunt, your hands grabbing onto Ana's hips. Your eyes fixate on Ana's chest, her boobs bouncing about with every motion she makes on top of you. Her hips grind into your body, her pussy making your cock swell up with blood. Your head tilts back, your body doing its best to keep up with the elder Amari, who is proving to you right now she still has the moves to go several more rounds. She may compliment you on your stamina, but keeping up with Ana was a task you've tried so hard to master. 

You feel the sweat forming on your skin, beads of the substance dripping down your body. Anna is still going against your body, her smooth skin glistening but nowhere near as sweaty as you are. You decide that it's time to employ desperate measures if you want to get one over the Amari elder.

You bring your lips to hers, pressing them together while your hands move down to her groin, thumbs leading their way to her clit. You hear a gasp come from Ana's lips, as if the cougar hadn't expected you to try and do so. Her hands move to your neck, bringing you in close as she embraces your kiss. Her hips are still swinging, motioning against your cock, but you start hearing her moan again as your thumbs start to press into her dark skin, massaging around her clitoris. Her nostrils flare up into your face, her breathing slowly getting heavier.

Ana pushes your lips away from her, staring you down out of delightful surprise while sucking on her lower lips. "No fair." she grunts.

"Love is a battlefield." you snicker. "And all's fair on the battlefield."

"That isn't how it goes, habibi," she laughs, "But I'll leave it as an exception for you." Her lips press into you once more, your hips bucking into her body while you remain on the chair. Her legs seem willing to wrap around you, with the way that Ana's heels keep hitting against the legs of the seat.

You decide to lift her up off your lap, carrying her in the air while your cock is still inside of her. Resting Ana on the barest part of her computer desk, you rest her down on her back, the Egyptian looking up at you as you thrust into her now. Your eyes watch her breasts jiggling as they lay flat atop her body, her legs wrapping around you to keep you close. "I still know how to maintain some dominance in this relationship, my baby boy." Ana says, winking with her good eye at you.

Minutes pass, and your upper body is leaning over Ana, your eyes locked on one another while her legs are wrapped around your torso. You hear her getting louder with her moans, her eye begging you to cum inside her. With a nod, you make a fee more thrusts before letting out another orgasm, this time your milky fluids releasing inside of Ana's aged pussy. Ana's hands move to the sides of the desk, gripping them tightly as she herself feels release inside of her cunt, fluids dripping out around your seed. You both grit your teeth as you continue to climax, both private parts letting loose their needs for sexual relief.

When you finally complete, your eyes are on Ana, and hers yours. You both see that your bodies are equally sweaty, the Egyptian cougar likely leaving some of it atop her computer desk. You both laugh, Ana pecking your cheek before you assist her off the desk. "A fun time as always, my habibi." she says to you. "But perhaps it may be time to leave."

"So soon?" you ask.

"My daughter is coming home for the weekend," she explains, grabbing the doctor's coat, "and I think the idea of her aging mother having a boyfriend as young as her would still scar her for some time. Now, where are your actual clothes?"

"Downstairs, where you asked me to change." You reply.

"Ah, yes," Ana says, silently cussing herself out, "then you should get them before-"

SLAM!

"Mama, I'm home! You hear the voice of Fareeha Amari, best known to the world as Pharah. Both you and Ana look at one another, fear in your eyes that she might catch you both.

"Maybe she won't notice…" you hope.

"Mama? What are these clothes doing here? These don't seem to belong to - OH MY GOD!"

"shit." That was all Ana could say on the matter.

You hear footsteps marching up the stairs, and in little time Pharah is already upstairs, ready to come into Ana's computer room. But when she sees you both trying to cover up with the gown and coat, she immediately shrieks, slamming the door back shut. "When you both are dressed, "she shouts, "we are having a goddamn talk!"

You swallow, knowing full well that you might just be in trouble for something that isn't so troubling.


	3. Ana vs. Pharah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amari girls get competitive over you.

“Mama, how could you?!”

You and Ana sit in her living room, your bodies covered in the attire you had previously worn for your little role play session not a few minutes ago. Fareeha, or as you'd been asked to call her Pharah, had arrived inside the elder Amari's home, coming by for the weekend. Naturally she catches you both naked, and is giving you the riot act because, well, child being protective of their mother, you wager.

“How could I what? Have a little bit of fun? It's not as if your father and I are anywhere close these days. How is Sam, by the way?” Ana asks coyly.

“Fine, but that's not...” Pharah seemed a bit disgusted trying to think about what she was saying next. “Mama, he still loves you! And yet here you are with someone that's about my age and you still think you can just rob the cradle like this?!”

There's a long pause as you look between the two Amari girls, noticing that Ana is leering at her offspring, Pharah doing the same back as she crosses her arms against her white tank top. You have to admit, though, the younger of the two was in great shape, though she takes after her mother...

Watching Ana's reaction lighten up, the Egyptian cougar starts to laugh at her daughter, her hand patting down on your knee.”I see what's going on here now, Fareeha,” she says to her daughter, “you're just jealous that I have such a young lover while you've been without anyone for quite a bit of time.”

“Wha-That's...not...” You watch as Pharah's cheeks turn bright red, her eyes turning away from you and her mother. You decide to speak up, and make a suggestion that you didn't think through enough and could cost you some points with Ana.

“I mean...you could join us, if you want.”

You wince the second you finish that sentence, and without opening your eyes you just know that Ana and Pharah are looking right at you, different reactions going on at that. Sure enough, the Amari girls stare at you with jaws dropped, finding it hard to believe you would suggest a threesome between yourself, a mother, and her daughter. Hell even you couldn't believe those words were uttered.

“Okay.” said Pharah when the shock finally wore off.

“What?!” you and Ana say simultaneously.

“Yeah, sure. Let's do it.” And without further hesitation, you watch as Pharah pulls her white tank top over her head, your eyes catching her muscular physique, while having a very healthy rack on her chest. “You think it's a good idea for me and my Mama to fuck you? I have no qualms with that. Let's see who's a better fuck, shall we?”

“Fareeha, dear, there's no need to turn this into a challenge!” Ana says.

“Who's making a challenge?” Pharah says, letting her ripped jeans drop to the floor, shimmying the legs off her ankles. “I'm accepting your boyfriend's offer is all, if you're going to get mad at someone perhaps get mad at him!”

You know Ana is shooting you a look, but you choose not to glance lest she shoot daggers at you with that eye of hers. But you're saved, somewhat, by Pharah immediately kneeling in front of you, pulling away your crumpled up hospital gown as it sits on your lap, and immediately bringing her head down onto yours. Her hands sit atop your thighs, and your taken aback by how impulsive she was to show off how willing she was to take you up on your offer. But you realize that she was moreso very eager to show she was better at this than her mother, and just let her go about her business.

Ana just sits next to you, jaw agape once more as she sees that Pharah is, surprisingly, doing a wonderful job so far. She slowly brings her mouth down your schlong, eyes shut as she gets lower, looking to bring herself down to the base of your rod. “Fareeha!” Ana growls. “You be careful with habibi. He's very delicate.”

Pharah's eyes leer over at her mother, holding her place on your member while doing so. You know exactly what Ana was doing; she wanted to make Pharah lose focus, tease her for not being as good to you as she was. But Pharah continued, lips touching your base without any struggle or sound. Though you critique her mentally; her mother didn't need to rest her hands on your thighs to assist in giving her a blowjob, but here you were.

While Pharah is bobbing her head on your shaft, you hear moaning, and look over to see Ana has removed her coat, shifting her body on the sofa to watch you and her daughter, licking her palm before she starts to rub at her pussy. You couldn't believe that the Egyptian cougar was actually getting off on watching her daughter suck you off. But she was thoroughly enjoying it, a deep breath made as she rubbed against her clit. She sighs, her other hand massaging her breast, her eye on your groin while Pharah's mouth is still playing with it. Pharah's eyes go back over to her mother, a bit surprised by her actions, but she continues to trudge on, trying to ignore her mother's smoking hot body masturbating to her daughter giving you a blow job.

The predicament you put yourself in was quite surreal right now.

Pharah soon lifted her head from your lap, a large string of her saliva hanging from her lip. She wipes it off, taking a deep breath after coming up from your cock. She looks over at Ana, who's having a good laugh even as she rubs her pussy lips. “You did well going down on habibi, my dear,” she says, “but I can tell you can't stay down on him as long as your mother can.”

“Excuse me?” Pharah says as she glares at Ana. “I'd like to see you try it then!”

The elder Amari stands up, still toying her pussy as she walks over to you in her high heels. “Come now Fareeha, we both know who would win that challenge.” You wanted to say Ana, but it was best not to get between two women of the same bloodline trying to compete for your affection. “But I do thank you for warming my baby boy up for me. He looks quite ready for another round with his woman.”

Pharah rolls her eyes, grumbling to herself while Ana squats down onto your lap, taking hold of your shaft and guiding it inside of her pussy. You hear the white-haired woman moan as she sits down on your rod, hips grinding against you while she has your back to you. Pharah looks on in disgust, sitting next to you on the couch as she tries to keep her eyes off of her mother riding atop you. There really was a level of jealousy here, you think to yourself.

While Ana continued to grind away at your rod, causing you to moan and breathe through your nose in ways you never thought imaginable, you lean towards Pharah, trying to urge her into a kiss. Her arms crossed, she sees you lean into her, and looks as though she'd rather not. But with a sigh, she gives in, and brings herself into you, lips meeting as you press them together. Pharah holds your face close to her with one hand, while another runs down her muscular physique, all the way down to her private region. Now she's the one masturbating while her mother bounces onto your cock, though she does have the added bonus of giving you a kiss. Her tongue met with yours, eyes closed while she indulges in your kiss, giving herself a rub down while your hand reaches out for her breast, giving it a massage with your thumb pressing into her nipple. Pharah returns the favor, though her hand reaches more for your shaft, running her fingers around the base while trying not to touch her mother's rear everytime she came down on it.

“Are you watching?” Ana pants, speaking to her daughter. The elder Amari looks back, seeing her daughter making out with you. But you don't notice or break the kiss, rather hear an annoyed groan come from her. “You should be keeping an eye on me, Fareeha,” she says to her daughter, “so that you can know better how to take care of a man.”

“Right, and let them judge me for learning how to fuck a man from my mother.” Pharah scoffs. “Get real, Mama, I can handle a dick so much better than you can.”

You roll your eyes and laugh, finding it hard to believe that this turned into a competitive game for the Amari women, and you were caught in the middle. How did you get so lucky, you ask yourself.

“My child, I have many years of experience against you.” Ana laughs. “But I'll bite. How about we see how you handle my habibi, hm?”

“Delighted.” Pharah says with a smile. “In fact, I'll do you even one better!”

Standing up and proud, Pharah approaches her mother, using her butt to bump her off of you. Ana stumbles to the side, hissing at the way your cock exits her pussy thanks to her daughter. Pharah faces you, a grin on her face as she squats atop you now, only she aims your cock to go inside her ass, the younger Egyptian barely making a fuss as it slides within her so easily. Ana looks on, stunned yet impressed with the way she takes your cock up her anus.

The young Egyptian wears a smile on her face as she rocks her hips against you, your cock moving about inside of her. Her eyes are focused on yours, and she notices your jaw is down as your eyes focus on her crotch, how wet she's getting just from taking it up the ass. “You're both speechless, I see.” she says. “You'd be surprised how many of the boys at the camp missed their girlfriends so badly. Lucky for them I was there to help them relieve some stress!”

“Fucking whore...” Ana growls, rubbing away at her pussy.

“Oh? And you think you can do better?” Pharah laughs at her mother. “Then let's see you take your 'habibi' up the ass. Once I make him cum, of course!”

“W-Wait!” you protest, but it was too late. Pharah grinds harder against you, hips nearly bucking into your body. In this moment the pleasure wasn't for her, rather for you. She seemed to enjoy getting you hard and to climax more than she wanted it for herself. You could tell that she was just out to show up her mother at least once this afternoon, and that was this moment. And then she squeezes her hole around your member, which sends you over the edge as you can't hold back the urge anymore.

“I'm, I'm gonna...fuuuuckhhhhhgh!” You grab Pharah's hips tightly, growling through your teeth as you feel your seed shoot up into the young Amari's anus, filling her up immensely. The young woman only sighed of satisfaction despite not having climaxed while she sat atop you. Her ass was quite loose, but it felt so good...

It seemed as though it had become Ana's turn to be jealous, as you see her scowl as Pharah sits up off of you, your cock sliding out of her so easily while your cum drips out of her ass. “Let's see you do that, Mama.”

Ana approaches you, ignoring her daughter's taunt, and squats down atop you. But you notice she's a bit hesitant, never having taken your shaft within her before. She takes a deep breath, and guides you within her backside, grunting as she pushes the head inside. “Aaaah, fuck...” she growls, doing her best to push it inside her. Even with your cum acting as a lubricant, it wasn't quite so easy.

“Fuck, I knew you were big...” Ana whispers at you, “but I didn't think you'd be so hard for my ass to swallow you.”

It was Pharah's turn to laugh again. “Serves you right, Mama. Thinking that I can't handle a young man like himself.”

“But can your pussy handle him?” Ana grunts, finally taking in all of your cock.

“Of course I can!” Pharah says, a cocky smile on her lips. “You don't just take a cock in one hole better than the other, Mama! It's simple logic!”

“I have never had to take a cock in my ass before now, Fareeha!” Ana shouts at her. “I've only ever needed two holes to satisfy men, and I never heard anyone complain when I told them my ass is off limits!”

Pharah just laughs, watching on as her mother continues to try and make herself comfortable with your cock in her ass, her body quivering as she tried her best to keep on without her body twitching about. “Just admit you can't do it, Mama.” laughs the younger Egyptian. “He might be able to feed you cum for another baby, assuming you still have eggs inside you, but your ass is too tight to handle him!”

Your eyes shoot wide open at the mention of a baby. It certainly wasn't something you had considered with Ana, nor had she talked about it. The idea that these two famous soldiers could get impregnated by your seed was, honestly, scary, since you didn't see yourself as a father yet. But these two women could whip you into that shape without argument.

Your thoughts on the matter leave as Ana's arms wrap around you tightly, air seeping through her teeth as she continues to let your cock stretch her anus out. “Stop...talking such...nonsense!” Ana growls in response to Pharah's last taunt. “I can take my habibi's cock, and you can...ungh...you...hooo fuck me!” she cries out, her eye widening. “I'm so close...I'm about to...HRRRRNNNGH!”

With her hips bucking into you, her ass squeezes your cock tightly, the Egyptian cougar cums, the sensation of taking you anally too much for her to handle. She squirts her juices onto your lap, and Pharah watches on, actually impressed with her mother.

“Well now.” Pharah says. “I didn't think an old gal like yourself could cum like that. It's actually very good for you, Mama.”

Ana takes heavy breathes, trying to regain her focus after your cock forces her to climax the way she did. While she does so, Pharah bumps her off to the side once more, and holds your right leg up in the air. She smirks at you, squatting back down on your cock and taking it inside her pussy with no issue. As she bounces atop you, she can't help but taunt her mother once again. “You see, Mama?” Phara says, the front of her body leaning against your leg, “I can take your boy's cock in both holes! You need to start upping your game and stretch that ass out to ride him properly!”

As if she had regained her second wind, Ana comes back to you, lifting your left leg up and squatting over you in fashion similar to her daughter. “That is not your cock for the taking!” Ana shouts, bumping into Pharah with her ass now. It's enough to take her off your rod, and Ana easily slides down onto it, moaning as she leans into your leg, her breasts rubbing on either side of the lower portion.

“Move back, Mama!” Pharah shouts after some seconds, bumping Ana off of you. This repeats quite a few times, the Amari girls of two generations bumping their rears into one another just so they can decide which one will end up taking your seed in the end. It was nice attention, but a bit too much for you to handle. With your cock alternating between pussies constantly, the pressure was building up, and finally there was a moment where your member stood up straight, not swaying into either Amari woman's slit. 

The women obviously take notice, as their tongues hang out on either side of your rod, awaiting that seed to shoot out. You let out a long grunt, cum shooting out of your slit like a geyser, the Amari women moaning with eyes shut as they allow their faces to get drenched in the milky substance. They watch on, licking at your shaft as the jizz sprays all over them, falling back down to your body. Their tongues lick away at your member like a popsicle after all of your fluids are done flying out, the Amari women making sure you get a good clean up from their mouths.

But then, unexpectedly, something happens, and it is perhaps the most wonderful and yet shocking thing you will ever see in your life.

You aren't sure if it was out of adrenaline, passion, or not really paying much attention, but when Ana and Pharah's tongues reached your slit for the last bits of cum they could get, they touched. There was no hesitation or backing away, the Amari women just kept flicking their tongues at the slit and each other. Then their heads lifted away from your rod, and continued to wrestle with one another, before finally, their lips met.

Yep. Ana and Pharah made out with one another right in front of you. It took several seconds to pass before either of them had realized what they were doing, and the second they had they backed away from one another, with horror in their eyes.

And then, Pharah asked, “D-did you like it, Mama?”

“As a matter of fact, my child? Yes, I did.”

“...Me too.”

“Y-yeah...me too.” you speak up, cock growing hard once more.


	4. Ana & Pharah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand now the focus has shifted.

You watch from your spot on the couch, having barely moved since Pharah first demanded you and your girlfriend Ana come down to the living room to talk about your relationship. She had come into the house for the weekend, not expecting her mother to be playing doctor with a man that was her daughter's age, and was, admittedly, jealous over the situation. Things seemed to flash before your eyes from that point, but you can definitely recall the two Egyptian women challenging the other to see who could give you a better fucking.

And now here you are, watching the mother and daughter pair make out with one another as they continue to clean your cum off their faces. Of all the things to happen to you today, this takes you by surprise the most.

Ana and Pharah pull their lips from the other, with strings of saliva and cum between them. The two Egyptian ladies have a bit of a laugh, embracing the other with a hug "Mama, I had no idea you could be such a wonderful kisser!" says Pharah.

"Years of experience, my dear Fareeha." Ana replies, the two pulling away again. "But I admit that kissing my own flesh and blood like that is so...well it's wrong, for a start, very taboo. But that adds to the excitement, don't you agree?"

"Honestly? I do agree with you." Pharah replies as you see her cheeks begin to blush. The older Amari woman catches you staring at her, grinning as your cheeks grow equally red. "I, uh, don't really know what to say." you stammer.

Ana laughs. "It's quite all right, my dear, you don't have to say much." Her eye travels down to your crotch, pointing at your stiffened shaft. "In fact I believe that tells us quite enough."

You laugh nervously, seeing Pharah's jaw open slightly as she reaches out for your member. "Ohhh, I think this is the stiffest I've felt him so far." She says, pulling up on your flesh.

"He has appeared harder," Ana comments, "but I commend his stamina; most boys his age wouldn't be able to go so many rounds like he is, especially with two lovely ladies wanting more from him."

Pharah continues to stroke your staff, biting her lower lip as she gazes at you. "What do you say then? One more round with Mama and I?"

You laugh. "How could I say no?"

The Amari women smile at you, both of their faces leaning into your cock with their tongues sticking out. They lash away at your skin, covering your member in their saliva with the occasional tongue making out with one another. You admit you're thankful that these two were able to put away their differences for this moment, even if it happened in the most unexpected ways you can imagine. Their eyes occasionally fall on you, watching your expressions as their tongues continue to lick away at your rod, hearing their moans escape from their open mouths.

As if the two were synchronized without any verbal communication, Ana's lips secure themselves atop your head, sucking on the nub while they tongue away at the slit to pick up precum. Pharah lowers her head to your taint, her tongue licking upwards until she reaches your scrotum. It feels as though a tingling sensation was running through your body as she does so, never knowing this was a very sensitive and delicate area for the Amari ladies to explore. You hiss through your teeth, looking down to see Pharah winking at you as her lips attach to your scrotum, sucking up the salty flavor of your skin. "God, that's amazing..." you sigh, eye blinking rapidly.

"It works better when two work together as one, don't you agree?" Pharah asks before returning to the scrotum.

"Oh yes, my child, you have to admit we do make for an excellent team." replies Ana, her lips back on your cock. "Wouldn't you say so as well, my baby boy?" She giggles at you, seeing your face contorting a bit.

"Oh god, yeees..." you reply, your arms resting atop the couch as your fingers dig into the fabric. "I...I gotta be honest, I've never done it like this before. This is just so much..."

Ana chuckles. "And yet you handled us well just moments ago, did you not?"

Pharah interjects, "Actually Mama, it did seem more as thought we were fighting over him one at a time rather than the togetherness we share now."

"Hm...you have a point, Fareeha." Ana says, tapping on her chin. "You know, imagine all the positions we can experiment with now that we aren't fighting over our baby boy."

"Mama!" Pharah laughs, elbowing her mother. "That is so filthy! I love it!"

"Then let us not waste time, my child." Ana says, moving her incredibly sexy frame onto the couch, laying flat as her heels rest atop you. "Well, what are you staring at?" She asks both you and Pharah. "Sit on my face, Fareeha! And you...start fucking my pussy!"

"Best we do as Mama asks," Pharah says as she stands up, "unless we want to get grounded by her." You both laugh at that, positioning yourselves on the bed. Pharah kneels atop the sofa cushion, positioning her crotch over her mother's face. You leave one knee on the couch with your other leg off to the side, lifting Ana's legs up for access to her snatch. Grabbing hold of your stiffened shaft, you guide it inside of Ana, who hums with her lips against Pharah's vagina. "Mmmph, it always feels like the first time with you..." she says just before kissing her daughter's pussy.

"Mmph, be gentle mother." Pharah sighs, her hands resting atop Ana's breasts. "I know how well you kiss me, but I'm not sure how you are with down there."

"You can ask Mercy about that one." Ana grins before bringing her tongue against her daughter's folds. Pharah winces, biting her lower lip as her eyes shut. Her hands squeeze Ana's breasts, your eyes watching as they take shape, the daughter's thumbs fondling the nipples. You begin to thrust into Ana's groin, your cock making its way inside of her pussy. You hear her moan through her open mouth as her tongue lashes at Pharah's vagina, ready to catch any juices that may come out of her daughter.

"Mmmph, Mama, your tongue is wonderful..." Pharah says, grinding her hips over her mother's face. "And her pussy must be wonderful, I imagine." She says to you with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I've tasted it before." he laughs. "She really is a fantastic flavor."

"Ah, children." Ana laughs. "So young, so naive. But I will make you experienced adults yet."

For a while, it continues like this, your hips plowing into Ana while she lashes away at Pharah's pussy, the young Amari girl enjoying the way her mother plays with her snatch. She feels Ana's hands wrap around her hips, using the momentum to crane her neck up so that she can plant her lips right onto her daughter's cunt. Ana begins to suck on her pussy, her tongue inserting within to lash away at her vaginal cavern.

"Fuck! Mama, that feels wonderful!" Pharah moans, her body slowly leaning forward. Her face ends up near your groin, eyeing the way your hips thrust against her mother's pussy, licking her lips with savory delight. Looking up at you for just a moment, Pharah leans her head into her mother's cunt, her lips pecking down at Ana's clit. The older Amari woman winces, a moan escaping her lips to interrupt the cunnilingus performance she was giving her daughter. Pharah laughs, sighing before she goes back to licking her mother's groin, her tongue occasionally meeting the flesh of your rod and spreading saliva just before it slides back inside Ana's vagina.

You can only hear Ana's reaction, how pleased she sounds with the way you plow her pussy while Pharah continues to lick and play with her clit. You watch as the sweat forms on their skin, the two getting a pleasant workout from so much pleasure being shared between the three of you. Soon Pharah sits back up atop her mother's face, leaning into you and sharing her mother's nectar by way of tongue, yours against hers. Her hands rest on your shoulders, while you continue to hold up Ana's legs as you plow into her pussy.

The older Amari woman taps away at Pharah's ass, a signal the daughter takes to mean she wants her off. Pharah rolls off her mother's face, allowing the sniper to sit up. Ana reaches out for you, her tongue pushing against yours as she allows you to savor Pharah's juices that she had gathered. The older Amari turns to her daughter, doing the same with her as Pharah gets a good idea how she tastes with some help from her mother. You sit back on the arm rest, massaging your shaft as you watch the Amari ladies make out with the other again, the two seemingly incapable of going too long without their lips pressing on one another.

Ana and Pharah giggle, their foreheads resting against each other. "This has been fun." Pharah sighs. "But what else can we do, Mama? I'm not quite ready for all of this to end just yet."

"I think I know." Ana says, laying back on the bed. The older Egyptian lifts her legs up, showing her flexibility even for a sixty year old by managing to get her ankles behind her head. She then spreads her vaginal lips out, nodding to her daughter. "Go ahead Fareeha, you can have a taste it seems only fair, don't you agree?"

Pharah nods, getting on her knees on the sofa as her face meets with her mother's pussy. The younger Amari looks back at you, grabbing her ass cheeks and giving them a spread. "As for you," she says playfully to you, "How about you make me take it up the pussy, baby boy?"

She winks at you before turning attention back to her mother, your ears hearing her licking and slurping away at her pussy. You nod to Ana, who nods back, and position yourself behind the young Egyptian. With your cock in hand you guide it towards Pharah's s vaginal lips, the head circling around the entry point. You hear Pharah breathe as the shaft presses into her skin, likely awaiting the moment of penetration and bracing for it. You continue to tease her on, the breathing getting heavier while Ana has a laugh, watching you from the other side of the couch. Having had your fun, you insert the head of your shaft within Pharah's snatch, hearing her seethe with pleasure at how you penetrate her vagina  
. 

You grab hold of Pharah's waist, using it to help you as your hips jut against her rear end, your eyes fixated for a brief moment on the way her cheeks ripple with every thrust you make. You hear the way she grunts as you push against her back side, your eyes looking to see how the older Amari is faring. Ana seems to be in bliss, her eye shut as she hums through her lips, her hands pressing on her thighs to maintain her ankles behind her head. You wipe away at your forehead, feeling the sweat begin to drip down your brow and nearly get into your line of vision.

"Ahhh, fuck, my child, you are doing a wonderful job." Ana says, a smile on her face as she breathes through her nostrils.

"I'm happy to hear that, Mama." Pharah grunts lifting her head for just a second to acknowledge her mother's kind words. With her head diving back into her mother's muff, you continue to hear the younger Egyptian grunting, likely still trying to adjust to your big cock being inside of her pussy. "Ooh, god, you're so good at fucking me!" she hisses. "Go on, go harder! I know you can fuck me harder than that! Get on it now!"

"Y-yes Pharah." you respond, immediately putting more power into your thrusts. You hear Pharah getting louder, the young Amari woman having a slight challenge to keep her tongue on her mother's snatch while you become more aggressive with her muff. You can feel your cock hardening inside of the younger Egyptian, the head of your shaft pulsing with life. The precum leaks out of your slit, and you still slap your hips into Pharah, doing your best to hold back to keep from cumming in her vagina.

Then you see Ana's eye is locked on you. The older Amari sees your strain, knowing full well that you were trying not to cum in her daughter's snatch. You can hear the chuckle, shaking your head as you beg her not to do anything. But you know your girlfriend, she would not hesitate to have a little fun with her habibi. “Oh, Pharah,” Ana says slyly, “would it be at all a problem if he came in your pussy?”

Pharah looks up at her mother, a curious look on her face. “What? What did you say, Mama?”

The older woman chuckles. “Just the feeling of my habibi's seed flourishing through you, when he feels that he might just be ready to have himself a cum? Doesn't the idea just entice you the slightest bit, my dear child?”

“Well, I suppose it would be nice to know what that feels like...” And then it dawns on her. “W-Wait, is that-?!”

You hear Pharah gasp, watching her kneel upright as your cum flows into her pussy. “Nggggfh! Holy fuck, is that intense!” shouts the young Egyptian woman. “Just some warning next time, please...”

“How about a warning for this?” You ask with a smile, your hand reaching down for Pharah's pelvis. Your fingers reach down for her clit while your cock remains inside of her vagina. Ana herself has a chuckle, unbending herself from her position as she crawls across the sofa.

“Fuck, FUCK...you two set me up!” Pharah growls.

“Actually, that was your mom that did it.” you respond nervously.

Ana continues to laugh, squatting on the floor near the couch. “There is no shame in a set up, dear. Sometimes you have to do a little bit of work to get a pleasant surprise.” She looks up at you, nodding. “You can let out now, habibi.”

You nod to your girlfriend, pulling your shaft from the confines of Pharah's pussy. Ana grabs hold of Pharah's cheeks, resting her head on the edge of the sofa while shifting her daughter's bottom about. “Go ahead, my Fareeha,” she says, “you can let it all out now.”

“What? Mom, his cum is in my pussy!” Pharah reminds her mother. “Are you REALLY sure you want to taste that?!”

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have urged you both on now, would I?” Ana chuckles. “Besides, you'd have a little share of it as well.”

“...Curse you, Mama.” Pharah sighs. “Okay, I'll let it out.”

“But first, say it.” Ana says, leaving you confused.

“Say...what?” Pharah asks, looking down at her mother.

“You know. It.”

“Mama!” shouts the young Amari woman, her cheeks redder than a tomato. “Forget it, I'm not saying it!”

“Please, Fareeha? For your mother?”

There's a long, awkward pause as Pharah was ready to let your cum pour out of her cunt and into her mother's mouth, and the young Egyptian looks back at you as if asking for help in this situation. You just shrug, yourself not knowing what she should do. Finally, Pharah sighs, relenting to her mother's request. “Fine, I'll say it.” She shuts her eyes, muttering something under her breath.

“What was that, dear? I can't hear you.” Ana says, holding her hand up to her ear in a mocking manner. “Perhaps I am getting old after all, my hearing must be going.”

“Jrrsr rhns frm rhhrrn.”

“Louder, my child.”

“Mama...”

“Pharah. With feeling.”

Knowing that she was going to feel embarrassment even in front of an audience of two, Pharah breathes through her nostrils, and with all the courage she has in the world, utters the words her mother desires most.

“JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!”

You hold back your laughter as Pharah grunts, pushing your cum out of her vagina as it drops down into her mother's mouth, the older Egyptian gladly catching it with her tongue. Ana breathes through her nostrils while her mouth remains open, Pharah continuing to drop your seed down. “Nnnngh! Fuck, I didn't realize there was so much cum! How much did you dump inside me?” Pharah asks you, only to get a shrug as a response.

“I mean, I don't know how to tell you that...” you reply.

When Pharah does finally stop pushing cum out, Ana picks her head up from the couch, standing up to meet with Pharah's face. “Agh, mom...” says the young Egyptian. “Are you really going to share all that with me?!”

With her mouth full, Ana can only nod. The young Amari woman sighs, smirking before their lips meet once more as they use their tongues to trade saliva and share your cum between them. You just stare in awe, amazed that you're seeing all of this transpire in front of you.

“Damn...” you say. “That was amazing. I just...wow.” You really are at a loss for words. “Did anyone else think the day was going to go like this?”

“I guess it IS amusing that all of this transpired after you two were playing a game of hospital.” Pharah says after swallowing your seed, her mother following suit just seconds after her.

“And we couldn't have done it without you, my habibi.” Ana says, pinching your cheek. “So, what do you say, Fareeha? Are we less cold towards my baby boy?”

Pharah sighs, giving you a hug. “Welcome to the Amari family.” she says to you before pecking your cheek.


	5. Captain Amari

“Here we are, my little habibi. Finally, you are welcome to experience my home away from home, Watchpoint: Gibraltar.”

After you and your girlfriend Ana arrive at the old Overwatch base, you can't help but stare in awe, your brain taking its time to realize that you're standing among the gods of the world now. Ever since you started dating Ana you had been made fully aware of the life she lived as part of this heroic agency, but never once did you believe that you'd be allowed to live among them, especially as you yourself have no particularly special abilities to offer the group on their missions to protect the planet and restore order against Talon.

“I still can't believe I'm here...” you say to yourself, too awestruck by the size of this facility the Overwatch heroes call home. As you realize Ana has moved away from the landing pad, you grab your suitcases and rush to meet with the Egyptian oldie. “I mean, I'm thankful you could let me come with you, but it's not really necessary, Ana...”

“I may have vanished for several years, my baby boy, but I still have enough pull around here that I can do as I please.” says the older woman, pinching your cheek playfully. “And if I wish for my boyfriend to come with me to act as a, lets call it 'support', then I can do so without anyone arguing with me over the matter.”

“Even Fareeha?” you ask, which causes Ana to stop in place. You can't see it, but you feel the smirk on her lips as you hear a polite laugh from her mouth. The older Egyptian surprises you by pinning your body against a nearby wall, moaning at the second her lip touch yours, her eye shutting as she pulls you into her by your collar. You're not sure what triggered that spontaneous moment between you, but you do rather enjoy it.

Her lips soon part from yours, a small string of saliva bridged between them until she licks it off. Ana smiles at you, running the back of her hand down her cheek. “I know what happened with us and Fareeha was unexpected,” she says, underplaying the scenario, “but she may join us on occasion. Not to worry, however, any bad blood is gone between us.”

“Glad to hear that...” you sigh of relief. You continue to follow Captain Amari until you arrive at her old quarters, squared off far and away from the barracks of Gibraltar. You're impressed to find so little has changed from the photos Ana showed you of her room, having seen some older albums presented to you by the Amari ladies. Sitting atop her bed, you watch as Ana starts to unpack, squatting down to remove her belongings from her suitcase. Your eyes, of course, lock on with her ass as it sticks out, a small bulge growing in your pants. “Uh, it's...not as small in here as I thought,” you say to keep your mind off her backside, “really roomy in here.”

“The perks of a captain.” Ana chuckles. “Don't be so shy, habibi, go ahead and unpack. There's plenty of room, after all.”

You stand up off her bed, moving to a small locker not too far from it. Upon opening it up, you look in awe at the contents, seeing something that reminded you of those old photo albums. “Hey, it's...it's your old uniform isn't it?”

“Hm? Oh, that.” Ana chuckles, walking over to you to glance at her old belongings. “Yes, the older cobalt blue outfit. I can't believe I forgot to bring it with me, but then again, after the world believes you to be long dead it's not as if you can bring everything with you.”

As she leans on your shoulder, looking at the coat and beret with fond memories, you reach into the locker, pulling it out for closer inspection. “I remember the pictures you showed me, you wearing it, young Fareeha, trying to be you when it was far too big for her...”

“I believe I can still wear it,” Ana laughs, “it's not as if I've changed my build in these last few years, after all.”

You feel your cheeks turn red, your body temperature rising as the thought of the aged Egyptian dressing in something that recalls back to her glory days. "I…ah…" You stand there slack jawed with a hint of a smile on your lips, unable to respond at all to her suggestion, which makes Ana laugh before pecking your burning cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes." she says, grabbing the old outfit. "Now I need you to promise not to peek while I change."

"Y-yes ma'am." You respond.

##

"Okay, my habibi, open your eyes now."

As you sit on the bed, shutting your eyes for the last several minutes, you finally open them up before you get too relaxed for a nap. You stand in awe of your older girlfriend, who wears her old outfit as if it were yesterday. You find it definitely suits her, still looking as fantastic as she does in the older photos. You find she even has her long, silver hair unbraided, finding her to be much sexier with it let down and spread out as it does.

"You look amazing, Ana." You say with a smile.

"Captain."

"Hm?"

"You are to refer to me as your captain, private." Ana responds, a devilish curl to her lips. "Or did you forget who is in charge of this outfit? Hm?"

"Uh, I guess that would be you…C-Captain." you reply, a bit nervous as Ana talks you down. You realize she's become much more intimidating, likely feeling a rush of power from wearing her older gear.

"Speaking of uniforms," Ana continues, "I can't help but notice that you are not in yours, soldier. This will get you a few demerits before the day is over." You suddenly realize that your Egyptian lover is doing what she does best, playing a role to not only intimidate you, but to arouse you as well. And of course, it works, as you feel that bulge once more, slowly rising at the crotch of your pants. Unfortunately for you, Captain Amari has already caught it as you remain seated.

"Well, it's nice to know at least part of you is standing at attention." she remarks with a stern look. "On your feet, private, this instant!" On her command you rise off the bed, standing stiffer than a plank of wood with your back upright. Ana paces around you, inspecting every part of your body until she returns to your front. When she brushes your hand against your pants, you take in a deep breath through your nostrils, with the Egyptian captain humming to herself. "Impressive, very impressive." she says before locking eyes with you. "Get it out, soldier."

"What?"

"Your rifle." Ana responds, nudging at your crotch. "Its time to give it an inspection."

"Oh! Yes ma'am!" Understanding where the role-playing Amari is coming from, you undo your pants, allowing them to drop at your feet. The captain squats before you, holding your rod in her hand as she gives it a thorough examination. By the sound of her humming, she doesn't seem too impressed with your 'rifle', although you know the reality is she's seen it plentiful before now. Sighing of disappointment, Ana sighs. "I would expect better from someone other than yourself, habibi," she says to you, "But I can't give this a passing grade. Allow me to show you how to properly clean your rifle."

"Uh…you're not going to stuff a thing inside it, are you?"

Ana laughs, temporarily breaking her character. "No, my baby boy, I know you're not quite into that." She winks, stroking her hand along your pole, licking her lips in anticipation. You continue to breathe through your nostrils, staring down at Ana as her gaze is fixed on your cock's slit, as if awaiting something to come out of there. "Hm, it does seem that there's a little bit of something gunked in there." she says, inspecting closely. "Perhaps I need to squeeze it out of you."

As Ana's grip on your erection grows tighter, you grunt as she squeezes down and pulls up to your head, still anticipating something while the veins throb against her palm. She soon finds satisfaction in her inspection as she finds a small clear blip exit your slit, her tongue pressing into the precum before it can ooze to the floor. "There, that seems to be a good start." she says to you with a smirk. "We should give it a test, still. See if it can still shoot as well as it is intended to."

"Yes ma'am." You say, giving your elder girlfriend a salute. With her hand less tight around your member, Ana continues to stroke your shaft, pulling it with a bit more speed as she intends to fire, so to speak.

"Let's give you an easy target." Ana says, plugging the head up with your mouth. Her tongue flicks away at the slit, moaning as she picks up more precum that oozes out of the member. She starts to undress her uniform with her hands as she allows her mouth to do the work on your pole, her mouth bobbing along every inch you can provide her. There's a moment where she remains with her lips against the base of your cock that leaves you impressed with how long she can stay there before needing to breathe, about two minutes, which is a personal best for her. She removes her lips only for a few seconds, having taken every button off of her military top with her torso and breasts exposed to you. With that task completed, her hands reach around for your ass cheeks, grabbing them to pull you into her mouth as she uses her tongue to swirl along the throbbing member.

Taken by surprise at her pulling you in from the behind, you wince as your member reaches its peak, holding back for only a few seconds before you relax your body, allowing your seed to shoot from the slit and empty down Ana's mouth by the string. The Egyptian captain purrs while your cock muffles her voice, feeling your ribbons of cum as they sling down her throat. She rubs away at her nipples, her eyes shut as she savors the taste your meaty pole provides. Your body tenses up as you continue to shoot strands of jizz into Ana's mouth, only feeling relaxed when you have nothing else to pump into her mouth.

When the Egyptian captain pulls back off your rod, she gives you a brief glimpse of the seed you gave to her before she swallows it down. "Mhm…I would definitely say that your rifle is nice and clean, habibi. Good marks for you."

"Thank you, ma'am…" you reply, your legs ready to give out after that performance. You can hear Ana laughing as she stands up from her spot on the floor, giving you a teasing look.

"Is the little habibi tired already?" Ana says to you in a mock military tone. "Would the little baby boy like to have a relaxing little nap?"

"N-no, not at all! We, ma'am." you add on quickly.

"That is what I would like to hear." she says with a laugh just before pushing into your chest. The shove sends you stumbling back onto the bed, laying flat as you watch the Egyptian woman start to remove her uniform's pants, showing off her wet pussy to you, as well as her sexy physique. "I still have it, but you knew that already."

"I sure did." You say with a goofy grin. The captain pivots on her feets with her soft, plump backside facing you. She sits back atop your lap, grinding your rod between her ass cheeks. As she lets your member slide against her crack, Ana looks back at you with a laugh as she feels your member hardening up once again, enjoying the way your face contorts while she plays with you a little bit more. “Does my habibi of a private enjoy this? He may be getting a little better treatment after being so thorough with his rifle inspection.”

“It feels good ma'am...” you grunt, trying to keep your head up to watch Ana's ass drop down on you as she uses her ass crack to polish your shaft.

“It had better be.” Ana says with a stern tone. “I may not be Symmetra with a rear that drives the men wild for her Indian ass, but I work hard to keep my ass in shape.” You grunt as she comes down harder on your lap, her bottom grinding against your cock as she feels it growing harder underneath her. “Oooh, so hard and so quick to grow, my habibi.” she teases. “I had thought your rifle had run out of ammo, but here you are with more to shoot out?” She continues to laugh, finally stripping off her jacket to expose the rest of her bare body to you. Only the beret and her command boots remain on her, the Egyptian woman stepping onto her bed as she stands over you.

“Did I do something wrong, captain?” you ask her.

“Not this time, my private.” she says to you. “But be sure you don't, or I'll deliver some real corporate punishment upon you. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma'am!” you say in a worried tone.

“Good. Now...” With a grin on her face, Ana squats over your body, with your cock in her hand. The Egyptian captain guides it between her vaginal folds, rubbing the head before she goes low enough that the shaft pushes inside of her. “Nnnngh, it goes so deep...” Ana grunts. “Such a good soldier, giving his captain all he can...”

Ana shifts her position to kneeling over you, her hips swinging over your body as she breathes heavily, leaning her upper body into you. She grins as her breasts swing over your head, noticing the way your eyes fixate on the nipples. “Go on, my little habibi, have a drink. You earned it, don't you think?”

You nod, lifting your head up to meet with her chest. Your lips lock onto the nipple of one, while your hands pull Ana down on top of you, your face buried by her upper body. “Such an eager private!” Ana laughs, her hips still grinding against your cock. She moans as your rod moves about, rubbing against her vaginal cavern, making her juices drip down your skin and onto the base of the shaft. “It feels so good, my habibi. Perhaps if you do a good enough job, mmmmh...you may just get to sleep in the bed with me this evening.”

“What's my...ngh! What's my other option, ma'am?” you ask, your lips removed from her nipple.

“The floor, of course.” she purrs, tilting her head in the general direction of said floor. “Without a pillow or blanket of course.”

“Of course...” you sigh. You know for a fact, even in her role-play scenarios, your Egyptian girlfriend can mean business. You grunt as Ana starts to go harder against your body, her movements becoming more aggressive with you while she wears a grin on her lips. Her upper body moves back, sitting upright as she continues to kneel atop you.

“Your captain is growing impatient, soldier.” she says with a laugh. “She wants to feel your load shooting up inside of her soon enough. And you don't want to disappoint your captain, do you?”

“No ma'am...” you groan, wanting to hold back for just a little bit longer.

“Then let that rifle shoot out, habibi. That's an order!” You can't go against that logic, you realize, and grunt as you give it your best to hit your peak, your body tense for a short second before your cock shoots out its milky load, your cum gushing out of the slit at an incredible rate. It feels to the both of you that your seed is coming out inside her like a hose, with Ana eager to have her pussy filled with your cum. She slams her hips down atop you once more, growling through her teeth as she starts to feel her snatch preparing for an orgasm of her own. The second your cock has finished spraying its seed within her, Ana lifts herself off of you, holding her fingers over her clit and pulling back to aim. You shut your eyes just before she blast of feminine fluids sprays on your chest and face, nearly drowning you in her vaginal juices. “Ooooh, fuck!” Ana cries out. “Doesn't that feel good to you, my baby boy? Isn't it fun for your captain to drench you in her cum?”

You try to answer, but having so much cum spraying into your face makes it hard to speak without it sounding so wavy. “Yeeees maaaaaa'aaaam!” You reply.

When her pussy has finished spraying into you, the captain's body collapses onto you, hugging you tight against her as she rubs her cheek against your wet cheek. “Mmmmm, my little habibi!” she says so proudly. “You would make a wonderful private for me!”

“I would?” you gulp. “But I don't know the first thing about combat, Ana!”

“Of course you don't.” she giggles. “But that won't stop me from having you join me just so I can give you a little bit of late night training during certain missions, yes?”

Just then, you hear knocking on Ana's door, surprising the both of you. Fortunately Ana's quick to cover your mouth, muffling your surprised reaction. “Oy, Ana? It's Tracer, I got here after Winston sent the signal. You in there, love?” asks the voice of Tracer from the other side. After she's given no response after some seconds, she groans to herself. “Ah, bollocks. I coulda sworn I heard some kinda noise in there...”

As the British hero leaves, Ana has a good laugh as she rests next to you. “Ah, that young cadet. So nosy.” she says to you.

And yet the thought makes you wonder; what would a threesome with two heroes be like...?


	6. Captain Amari & Cadet Oxton

You sigh of relief, having had to use the bathroom for a bit. While Ana's, or rather the captain's, directions were helpful, you still couldn't help but get a little lost in the back section. Still, you needed to get that out of your system after having been sexed by Captain Amari a few times since you arrived at Gibraltar. You still can't believe that she let you come with her, but you couldn't really complain, especially when it means letting her be in command of the actions as if she were reliving her glory days out on the battlefield.

After you return to her quarters, you find the Egyptian captain back in her captain's uniform, sitting on the edge of her bed, going through her phone. You assume she's going through the news, catching up on the details of any missions or crises that Overwatch will be needed for. But then you inspect the phone closer, as it looks quite familiar to you. That's when you realize that it's not Ana's phone.

It's yours.

In a panic, you rush to the captain, shouting, “H-Hey hey! What are you doing?!”

Expecting you to rush at her, Ana leans back on the bed, her leg raised up to push her boot's sole against your abdomen, not hurting you, but keeping you at a distance. “Just a bit of curiosity.” Ana replies, her eyes still glued to the screen of your phone. “I like to see what my habibi is up to when he's out on his own.” When she finally looks over at you from the corner of her eye, the Egyptian woman chuckles with a smirk on her lips. “It seems you truly get around with the other heroes, don't you, my little boy?”

You swallow your pride, an audible gulp escaping your lips as the captain shows you the many photos of Tracer that you've collected over time, be they actual photos or just fan drawings of the cockney vixen. “Look, I can explain...”

“My boy, you have nothing to explain.” Ana replies, patting on the edge of the bed next to her for you to sit down. You do so, and the captain continues, “It's natural for you to lust after more than one woman in your lifetime. And we DID have a wild time with my daughter, after all. I suppose after that, the floodgates would be open for more opportunities with other heroes.”

As Ana pets your head, you raise an eyebrow, curious over what she's saying. “Wait, are you suggesting...?”

“Well she is at the base. And it does seem that you have her phone number in your contacts...”

“I swear, I never added that number.” you respond, realizing you never looked through your contacts since that evening with the cockney woman. It STILL feels like a dream to you. As you recount that night, you fail to see Ana pressing the 'call' button, raising your phone to her ear, waiting patiently for the speedy heroine to answer. “W-Wait! Ana! What are you-”

“Ah, cadet Oxton, good to hear from you.” Ana says, speaking into the phone. “Hm? Why do I have this number? Why not come to my quarters and see for yourself?”

As your face turns red, you hide it away from Ana, as well as Tracer, who enters the room a scant few seconds later. As the cockney girl salutes Ana, she says aloud, “Cadet Oxton, reporting for du-...hey...” Despite your best efforts to hide your face, she still sees you, and asks, “Well that sure explains it all, don't it?”

“Ah, so you two HAVE met.” Ana laughs. “Id love to hear the story behind this one.”

“Look, I was just...she came to me, and...I thought I was dreaming!” you exclaim.

“Wait, you two are...” As it dawns on her, Tracer's face grows bright red, a worried expression forming as she looks over at Ana. “I-I swear, cap'n, I had no idea, honest! Just, it's a really small world and all, yanno? Ahah...”

“Well, uh, to be fair we didn't start dating until this year...” you say, rubbing the back of your head, “and that was back in November. So...I think that's fine.”

“I'm not angry, in any case.” Ana says, petting your head once again. “In fact, I have a proposal for you, Lena. Though it will require you to find your old cadet outfit. You know the one, you wore it during the omnic crisis in King's Row.”

“Oh yeah! That was like my first real big mission!” Tracer shouts with excitement. “One sec, I'll be right back.”

FIVE SECONDS LATER

“Sorry I'm late,” Tracer says, rushing back to Ana's quarters, “but something about the uniform didn't quite feel right. Tell me, does my butt look bigger? I think it must've shrunk down since the last time I wore it.” As you watch the cockney girl spin around, with her shapely ass in your face, you grow bright red, uncertain as to how you should respond to such a question. Thankfully, Ana is there to do so.

“You do look a bit thicker in some areas, cadet.” she says, still in her role of captain. “But it's in all the right places, if that helps you any.”

“Oh, um...right then. Thanks, captain.” As she places her beret atop her head, you notice her cheeks blushing as her eyes glance away from Ana, seemingly embarrassed by the compliment. “So, that's...good, I guess.”

“More cushion for the pushin'...heh...” You finally speak up, but remain uncertain if it's truly the right phrase for you to use. You see that Ana and Tracer are exchanging glances within seconds, with Ana standing off the bed, standing next to her young cadet.

“What do you say, Ms. Oxton?” asks Ana. “Shall we continue to interrogate our newest recruit?”

“Oh, yes.” Tracer says with a whimsical smile on her face. “Let's show this young lad the ropes!”

With a giggle, the cockney girl kneels before you, while Ana assists you in lifting your bottom off the bed long enough to remove your pants. When they're pulled down to your ankles, Tracer looks on with a grin on her lips, swinging her fingertip against your slit, causing you to inhale due to the sensitivity of your crown. "Aw, lookit, just as cute and lovely as the last time I saw it." Tracer says with a giggle.

"Don't go and tease my habibi, cadet." Ana says, just before giving you a seductive look. "That's my job as captain." With a chuckle, Ana keeps her eye on you as she leans into your crotch, bringing her lips into the head of your shaft for a light peck. You shiver at the touch, with both heroines giggling at your reaction. "See, cadet? Look how much my baby boy enjoys the way his captain spoils him."

"Mhm, I think I'll have to study your technique just a bit closer, captain." Tracer says with a wink.

"Very well, though you may have to take a longer path before you can try it." Ana says, pointing to your scrotum. "Start from the bottom and work your way up."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Tracer says with a salute, lowering her head down to meet with your ball sack. As the cockney woman places her lips over your scrotum, she hums as her tongue tickles against your skin, tasting the saltiness provided. Ana stares at the rest of your rod, noticing how quickly it grows to full mast. The Egyptian captain soon lowers your head, her eye shut as she quickly makes her way down every inch you have to provide. Your legs squirm as you feel Ana's tongue gliding across the bottom, while her lips gently make their way across your erection, slowly encompassing it inside her mouth.

Soon Tracer moves her tongue, practically sucking up your scrotum inside her mouth, creating loud slurping sounds as she continues to savor the salty taste your skin provides her. Ana merely laughs at the way Tracer plays with you, while she places her own hand at the base of your shaft even as she bobs her lips around it. With her index finger and thumb forming an enclosed circle around it, the Egyptian captain gives a gentle tug that inches its way up your member until it reaches her lips. After Ana removes her finger and thumb, she soon brings herself lower, humming in delight as she brings her mouth down to your base, already impressing the cadet as she stares up from your scrotum. As she continues to keep an eye on her old captain, she becomes further impressed with how long she can remain on you without hitting any gag reflexes, or even needing to come up for air.

"Blimey, cap'n," Tracer says after removing her lips from your ball sack, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Years of practice and experience, cadet." Ana says once she pulls up from your shaft. "How about we go ahead and see how well you can do it?"

"Me? Ah, I dunno, I don't think I'm THAT good, cap'n."

As she sees the bashfulness in Tracer's eyes, Ana laughs, patting the cadet's back. "Come now, Oxton, you've clearly had my habibi before, surely you can still take him. Have a try anyway. THAT is an order." She says that last sentence with a wink to Tracer, or at least as good a wink as she can with one eye.

"Okay, here goes." Tracer stares at your cock, realizing that it's been quite a while since she's played with you and your shaft. With a deep breath she leans into your crotch, with her lips wrapping around your shaft while Ana stands up, removing the pants of her uniform to show you her smooth pussy. After rubbing two fingers between her folds, she chuckles as she steps onto the bed, pivoting around so that she sits atop your face while watching her former cadet do her best to please your cock. Once the cockney girl is halfway down your member, Ana watches the struggle in her eyes, her gag reflexes being hit as she continues to try and make her way down your rod. Audible gagging and hacking noises escape her lips, try as she might to take you all in while taking heavy breaths through her nostrils.

Laughing, Ana shakes her head while she rocks her hips against your tongue. "Ah, Cadet Oxton," Ana says, wiping a tear off her eyelid, "I see someone is out of practice."

After popping back up for air, Tracer coughs into her fist, telling her captain, "I can make it all the way down, just watch…" After a deeper breath, Tracer brings herself back down on your member, forcing herself to continue down your rod, doing her best to push your tip all the way down her throat. She looks up at Ana, watching the way you tease her muff with your tongue, and stares on with a look of determination. Though it takes a bit more effort than she's willing to admit, Tracer finally manages to make it down to your base, flashing a sign of victory out of habit. Though her captain at least seems impressed with her effort as she comes up for air.

"Very good cadet…" Ana moans, her body tensing up for a moment after your teeth nibble into her folds. "Now, let me see how you handle him from above."

"Isn't that usually your daughter's job?" Tracer jokes, wiping the saliva off her chin. This elicits a chuckle from Ana, one the captain tries her best to hold back in a knowing manner that confuses the cockney girl. "What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, cadet." Ana sighs. "Just go ahead and mount my habibi."

Another salute from Tracer before she removes her uniform, save the time device, in record time. She then stands over your lower body, squatting down until her knees are on the edge of the bed, while the cadet grabs hold of your schlong to guide inside of her snatch. As the crown pushes between her folds, you can hear the hissing from between her teeth, knowing that her cavern is going to be stretched out. "Ngh…it really has been a while, ain't it, luv?" You simply give a muffled 'yes', unable to say more while your tongue continues to push its way through the captain's vagina.

"Just remember to be gentle with him, cadet Oxton." Ana says gently, holding Tracer's chin gently in her hand. "I want to have the cum to myself, after all."

"Y-yes, cap'n." Tracer says nervously. Though she may be more experienced than uprising in King's Row, the speedster still knows Ana outranks her, and worries what sort of punishment may come to her if you accidentally cum inside her rather than the Egyptian woman. You try to do your part not to do such a thing, lest you get a piece of that punishment as well. As Tracer sucks on her lip, cupping her breasts in her hands as she rocks her hips against your cock, she asks of her superior, "Cap'n, is…is he allowed to make me cum at least?"

"I don't see why not…" Ana pants, her tongue almost sticking out as she grinds against your face with more aggression, her juices dripping into your mouth. "Just be careful where you get it, however. I don't want to be wearing you on top of the sweat, after all."

"I'll do my best…cap'n…" Tracer grunts, feeling your tip poke around against her cavern walls. Her hands soon move slowly down to her clit, a squeak escaping her lips as she presses her thumb down on the nub. Her breathing grows louder the longer she stays atop your shaft, rubbing away at her lower region while she still rocks against you. When your head pokes against her cervix, Tracer cries out, lifting her body off your rod as she creates a bit more friction in her clit. As she cries out, the cockney woman squirts down on your cock, with her juices splashing atop your groin with some spillage onto the bed sheets. Ana licks her lips as she watches the waterworks, enjoying the way her quarter's lights shine in the reflective surface of the speedster's fluids.

Stepping down cautiously from the bed, Tracer pants heavily before collapsing to her knees, her hands placed over her groin. "That…felt…wonderful…" Tracer says with tired breath.

"You're a bit more exhausted than I thought you would be, cadet." Ana says, herself grunting from the way she bucks against your mouth.

The cockney woman responds with a pathetic giggle, "I ah, may have rewound a few times to make sure I didn't splash on you, cap'n. That took quite a bit out of me." This doesn't surprise you, as she had done something similar almost a year ago when she wanted to experience a better climax fro your cock.

"I see. Good that you at least tried to correct yourself, Oxton." Ana squats up off your face, crawling over your body until her still young looking ass is facing you. She sits atop your lap, allowing you to sit upright while she guides your cock into her snatch, a moan of delight escaping her lips. "Oooh…I hope you're enjoying the view, my baby boy…"

"I sure am…uh…ma'am." You add instantly.

Your eyes fixate on your girlfriend's ass, watching it squish down against your lap, listening to the loud grunts provided by her. You lean into her body, wrapping your arms around her torso while your lips sink into her neckline, pressing delicately onto her brown skin. As you hear the relaxed moans of the captain, your eyes look over at Tracer, who watches on with eager eyes, which gaze at the way her superior rides your cock. She seems to long for your cock once again, though she knows she can't go against Ana's order of her being the one to receive your seed. You can see the saliva drooling down her chin, hungering for more of your load. But you have orders to follow as well.

“Haaaa, yes, my habibi!” Ana groans, wrapping her arm around your head, leaning back to peck your cheek. “Such a good recruit! Knowing how to arouse your captain, pleasing her well! Mmmph...your cock is feeding into my aging hormones, baby boy! Make your captain cum! Do it!”

With your head still buried into her neckline, your teeth bite into her skin, which causes Ana to stop rocking against your lap. Her body freezes in place, only for a moment, while Tracer leans in, expecting something to happen. As she predicts, Ana stands up from your lap, growling through her teeth as her juices splash down onto Tracer's face, the cockney cadet having a wash of satisfaction through her body as Ana squirts all over her, a shower of fluids flying onto her.

After such a squirting, Ana collapses to her knees next to Tracer, allowing you to stand before both of them, stroking your cock for friction. “I think since I'm the only one standing,” you grunt, “I think I should just give it to you both...”

Knowing what's about to happen, both Tracer and Ana open their mouths wide, their arms wrapped around one another as they try to keep each other up long enough to catch your fluids. Soon the seed blasts out of your slit, the jizz flying all over their faces until they're both coated with your spunk. It lands all over their chins, cheeks, noses, foreheads, and the two experienced heroes manage to let it land on their tongues as well. After releasing such an orgasm, you collapse to the bed, though you try to keep your head aloft to watch Ana and Tracer swallow your seed, satisfied smiles on their lips.

“Well...that was quite the exercise, eh cap'n?” asks Tracer.

Ana nods, replying, “Indeed it was, cadet. My habibi is growing into his role as recruit. And soon enough, he may just outrank you.”

“Hey, now hold on a minute!” Tracer shouts, growing defensive while you and the captain have a laugh with what breath you still have.


	7. Healy Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

“Ana? Captain Amari! I know you're in there! Open the door already!”

You and Ana awake from your slumber, realizing that it's quite early in the morning for anyone to be looking for her. To your knowledge, not everyone is aware of your presence at Gibraltar, only your girlfriend and Tracer. In any case, this is not how you or Ana expected to wake up after another evening of roleplaying between the captain and you, her cadet. 

“What time is it...?” you groan, rubbing your eyes as you stare at the ceiling.

“Too early for this shit, that's for certain.” Ana grumbles, pushing herself up off the bed. You stare at her sexy naked body as she walks to her coat, which she left on the floor, placing it over her figure and buttoning up while the banging on the door ensues. You decide to at least put on some pants, yourself wondering who it could be. “I know Overwatch gets up early and refuses no call, but this is ridiculous. There isn't even an alarm for the emergency...”

“It could be Oxton looking for a quickie.” you joke.

“Even she knows better than this...”

As you both finally get out of your groggy state, the soft pounding against the door to Amari's quarters still ringing in your ears, you leave to answer, with the Egyptian woman moving faster than you to open up. When she swings the door open, ready to yell at whoever's on the other end, she stops before she can utter the first syllable of whatever is on the tip of her tongue. Ana's eye goes wide, as do yours, with your jaw dropping as you see a blonde woman with long, blonde pigtails wearing the most sentai-stylized looking pink dress you've ever seen in your life. The staff that she holds in her free hand is an obvious tell of who this is, of course.

“...Angela?” Ana asks, cocking her head to the side as she sees the Overwatch agent best known as Mercy standing in her doorway, looking oddly adorable. “What...are you doing...at a time like this...looking like that?”

“Hm? Oh, you mean this outfit?” Mercy asks, looking down at her attire as her cheeks grow a deep shade of red. “Er, that is to say, I had just come back from a photoshoot I had to do out in America. They had asked me to be a representative for the Cancer Research Fund some months ago, so, with October being Breast Cancer Awareness month, they asked me to do a few more pictures for their promotional campaign.” She giggles in her pause, adding, “I designed it myself. Do you like it?”

Without missing a beat, Ana looks back at you, noticing the dropped jaw as you continue to gawk at the blonde Swiss woman. Realizing your mistake, you snap out of your aroused trance, keeping your mouth shut. As Ana returns her attention to the medic, she says in response, “My habibi certainly does. But that is not the point, Angela. Why are you here so early in the morning?!”

“Did I not just say I had a photo shoot in America?”asks Mercy, her cheeks slowly puffing up. “We're on a different time zone, my apologies for not taking that into consideration!”

“Apology accepted.” Ana says, knowing full well the medic didn't actually mean to apologize. With a yawn, Ana still remains standing up, asking the Swiss heroine, “What exactly is so important that you had to wake me up at this time of day, Ms. “I Lack Jet Lag?”

Ignoring that comment, Mercy explains as she holds her staff at her waist, “Well, I had been speaking to Lena lately, and on the trip home she had mentioned you and her doing...him...in your old outfits.” The blonde smiles as she points at you, still a bit surprised by this.

“...Are we in trouble?” you ask Ana.

“No, but Lena may be the next time we roleplay.” Ana sighs. “I should have known Cadet Oxton would blab.”

“Well, you know Lena. With her, word travels fast!” Mercy smiles, nervously aware that the joke does not amuse the captain, though you're sort of just dumbfounded by what's going on in front of you. “But...er, seriously, could I please come in and discuss some private matters with you? It actually involves...him.”

Raising an eyebrow at this, Ana opens the door wider, allowing Mercy in her pink dress, as well as her wings, to step inside the quarters. As she takes a seat on the bed, you and Ana stand before her, with the captain giving her a quizzical expression. “Speak up, Angela,” Ana orders, “what is it you wish to know about my habibi?”

“Well, Lena had mentioned that you do a bit of roleplaying.” Mercy explains. “I...merely wish to take part in that action.”

“Is that so?” Ana says with a smirk. “I admit, I never realized you were such a conoisseur for the fetish.”

“I did mention designing this outfit myself, yes?” Mercy says with a wink. “I know it doesn't show around Overwatch, but I'm quite the fashionista, Ana. Er, captain.”

As she rubs her chin, Ana hums at the thought of what Mercy suggests. “I see...and seeing as we're in October now, I can only assume you have something in mind to fit the month?” Mercy nods, curling her finger for Ana to come into her. The Egyptian leans into the Swiss woman, who whispers her idea into Amari's ear. Afterwards, your girlfriend turns to you, a wicked smirk on her lips.

“Mhm...that can be arranged...” You can only stare with concern, having no other idea what the Swiss woman or your girlfriend could possibly have in store for you...

##

“So why do I have to wear this blindfold again?” you ask, holding onto Ana's hand as you walk down the hall.

“Because what Angela and myself have in store for you is a surprise, habibi.” she explains to you. “You do love surprises, yes?”

“Well, yeah, but this feels...excessive.”

Ana giggles. “Angela had to prepare her room for this little ride, but I think you'll enjoy it.”

After a while you stop, hearing a knock on a door from Ana. When it opens up, you hear a fiendish cackling from Mercy, one that you wouldn't normally expect from such a sweet and innocent medical woman. “Ah, I see the new servant has arrived.” she says, as if playing the role of a character. “Come in, my fellow witch, and we shall ensure that he is our slave for eternity.”

Ana chuckles, pushing you forward, likely moving inside of Mercy's room. The two women cackle loudly, with Ana removing your blindfold to give you a chance to see your 'captors'. When your eyes adjust to the lighting, which is quite dim with black lights all over to give the impression that you're not just in a hero's quarters, you see that there's a large cauldron before you, with Ana and Mercy standing next to each other in their sexy little garbs. Both of them wear identical looking witch outfits, with the skirt being so short that you can almost see up them, curious if either one is even sporting panties. Mercy proudly wears a long pointed hat atop her head, while Ana's is bent in the middle, giving it a more aged appearance. While the Swiss medic is wearing a wicked shade of brown, your Egyptian girlfriend seems to be in a much more comfortable shade of blue, one nearly identical to the captain's outfit you usually have fun in. As a matter of fact, despite the lighting and ambience they have set, you swear that Ana's cape is in fact her jacket…

"A very good find, my witchy sister." Mercy says, smiling as she approaches you. Running her finger under your chin, she adds, "He will make a lovely servant to our cause. Perhaps if the Reaper were not still out hunting that coward Junkenstein for his end of the bargain we could potentially dominate the countryside." You realize almost right away that the two are playing out the role of a witch, split between them, that is apart of an old tale told during the Halloween season, one that the knight named Reinhardt has told throughout the years. You try not to chuckle, amused by the fact that the heroes are owning this role of villains just for a little fun with you.

"Yes indeed, my darling witch." Ana cackles. "Dominate the peasants as well. But this one…he will do us just fine for now." With a seductive look in her eye, Ana runs her finger down your chest, having forgotten to put a shirt on before leaving her quarters. As the two exchange their cheesy dialogue, you remain silent, not wanting to break the flow of their little charade. You have to give these ladies credit; when they role play, they really know how to get into character.

"He may not be anywhere near as powerful as Reaper, or even the towering behemoth that the doctor's monster is, but we can certainly make something special out of him." Ana says, her hand massaging your abs.

"I agree!" Mercy says, getting down on her knees. "Let us see what tools of destruction our new servant shall provide us in our next attempt to attack the castle." Removing your pants, Mercy is surprised, but by the length of your cock, but that you lack any underwear beneath them. You admit, you didn't have much time to properly dress thanks to Ana insisting you put the blindfold on so that she could change for the occasion. The Egyptian presses her lips into your neck, humming into your skin as she pecks away at it in a playful manner. "Well…his wand is certainly long…very stiff…" Mercy says, getting back into character as she holds onto your schlong. "He may have a lot of energy that we can inject into the doctor's robots, don't you agree, my witchy friend?"

"Oh, most definitely." Ana says. "We can certainly squeeze a bit of magic out of him. I should know first hand." The Egyptian captain then nibbles down on your neckline, causing you to wince out of instinct. She isn't as rough with you as you had worried, merely grinding at the flesh between her teeth, while her hand continues to play around with your abdomen.

The Swiss medic, still playing her role of the witch, continues to tug at your member, staring down the slit of your shaft as she licks her lips in anticipation. "It seems we may need to use a particular suction spell if we're to get that energy out of him." Mercy teases. "Let me try to work my magic." As she stares up at you with her blue eyes, Mercy slowly pushes her lips against your pecker, eventually engulfing it. Pushing forwards, Mercy moans as she gropes her breasts through her witch gown, doing all she can to give your rod the pleasure you're used to from your older girlfriend.

As the Swiss heroine continues to use her mouth to give you an enjoyable experience, you hear some loud, inaudible glucking noises mixed in with some loud slurps, a style you're not quite used to when it comes to these ladies. All you know is that the witch Mercy is getting slobber all over your cock, getting it moist with all she can muster. Pulling back, her lips pop off your pole, using her hand to give it a slight massage that rubs her drool into your skin, giving it a softer texture, as if she plans to use it as lubricant for later.

After the Egyptian finishes toying with your upper body, Ana kneels down next to Mercy, giving your crown a few flicks of her tongue. "Not bad, my friend, but let me show you how to truly get some magic out of this rod." With a cocky smirk, Ana leans into your cock, her eye shut as she slowly takes in the inches on your erection. Mercy just stares on, impressed by the nature in which her superior takes in your member, doing so without any gagging noises. She lets out a muffled laugh, looking up at you as she holds her lips at the base of your shaft, with Mercy mentally counting the amount of time she's been going down on you for. After two minutes, Ana eases back, breathing through her nostrils as she pulls back on your rod, closing her mouth the second she slides off you.

“I...I'm quite jealous of you, my fellow witch.” Mercy says, her cheeks turning bright red. “You must teach me your form of witchcraft this instant!” Her hands push down on the skirt of her dress, trying to hide her desire to mess around with her own special cauldron.

“Years of practice, my darling.” Ana says, wiping off her chin. She uses her own hand to stroke your shaft, listening to the way you moan as her thumb pushes against your slit. Mercy, leaning into you, gets on her hands and knees, with her mouth reaching out for your ball sack. You release a heavy sigh from your mouth as the medic manages to put your scrotum in her mouth, slurping the salty flavor they provide, her tongue also providing a little tickle. It certainly gets you squirming a bit, never expecting the Swiss heroine's tongue to be so playful.

As Ana continues to stroke your shaft and Mercy uses her mouth to fondle your balls, you grunt heavily, feeling the blood pump into your shaft in order to keep it stiff, enjoying the pleasure they bring to your body. You almost wonder how much more of this you can take before you explode and give your sampling of 'magic' to the matured witches. Your answer seems to be given when Mercy pulls away from your scrotum, her teeth hanging on for a few seconds as she gives it a tug. When she finally lets loose of your balls, letting them plop back into place, she says to you, “Aw, did you think we were going to drain you so quickly? We still have to work you up, get the most out of you, of course.”

“I agree with my fellow magic caster.” Ana says, leading you over to their bed. “And we have to squeeze it out of you in just the right way. Why don't we show you some spells we can do to accommodate you?” After giving you a push onto Mercy's bed, the angelic hero and your Egyptian girlfriend quickly tie your limbs down, trying to simulate their 'spells' being casted to keep you down with the bed sheets. Once your wrists and ankles are secured to the head and foot board respectively, Mercy and Ana crawl onto the bed from either side of you, with devilish grins that tell you all they intend to do to you in the mean time.

“Such a lovely baby boy, about to be milked by two witches for his essence to help power our attack on the castle.” Ana sighs, slowly opening up her robe to reveal the still toned, attractive body she hides underneath. “I only wonder if he'll be able to survive this session and give us more.”

“I-I sure hope so...” you gulp, almost worried that they could actually wear you down to your death.

“Oh, there has to be plenty in you,” Mercy says, also removing her robe, eventually wearing little more than just her hat, scarf, wings, and boots, “and if not, we can always fatten you up in order to make more of that oh so desirable magic.”

“Wrong witch, sweetheart.” Ana says.

With a shrug, the Swiss heroine adds, “Let's be fair here, Ana, he needs protein to keep making his own.”

“Very true. Perhaps you should start by letting him try some of your essence.” Ana gives Mercy a playful nudge, hinting for the blonde to sit on your face. As she looks at you, the medic bites her lower lip, rubbing her hand over her nipples at the thought.

“Oh...now his tongue...I'm sure THAT can work a lot of magic as well.” She giggles in a flirtatious manner, crawling until she kneels over your face, the front of her body going in the direction to meet with your eyes.You look up to see her breasts hanging over you, also able to get a glimpse of her smile. With the way she sits atop you, you do your best to angle your mouth, making an attempt to properly eat Mercy out as she sits atop you in such a fashion.

Ana, still sporting her witch hat as well, squats over your groin, though you can't see her as your eyes are locked on the softness that is Mercy's backside. Grabbing hold of your shaft, the Egyptian woman guides you inside her folds, letting out a deep sigh as it pushes into her body. “Oohhh, his wand is so thick.” Ana grunts, grinding against your body. Her knees move out of the squatting position, resting on either side of your torso for better movement as she rocks her hips against you. You try to jut against her body, assisting your girlfriend in some manner, but when she rests her hands atop your body you don't move again for a while, a sign from Ana that she has this. “Mmmph, yes, I can feel the magic flowing in his rod, my witchy friend. He will certainly be ours in no time.”

“Nnnnph, yes, he...he certainly knows how to get the essence working in my body...” Mercy herself can't help but ride your face wildly, keeping her vaginal folds on top of you. Your teeth manage to nibble on her folds, grinding lightly against them with your teeth, trying not to go too hard on her and only deliver pleasure to her cauldron. “Oooh, his tongue of newt is powerful! It's certainly...working through...me!” Mercy doubles over and grabs the headboard, not expecting you to wag your tongue around inside of her muff. From this angle you're able to see the medic's tongue dangling out of her mouth, though you fail to notice the way her eyes roll back, an obvious sign of enjoyment from your cunning skills.

Soon enough, both witches get back to work on you, with Ana still riding your shaft while Mercy welcomes your tongue's movements in her pussy. The heavy breathing is enough to let you know that they're both about to climax, and with your limbs tied down to the bed, there's not much you can do to avoid it. The girls cry out in blissful agony, with Ana growling through her teeth as the witches blast their juices on top of you, creating a wet mess on the bed and your body. You feel Mercy's fluids squirt into your mouth, pooling up too quickly for you to swallow. You're just thankful you don't drown in the angelic woman's mess, otherwise she may have to revive you in the most embarrassing fashion possible.

After a bit of recovery from such an orgasmic moment, the witches finally catch their second wind, with Ana standing off of you, her snatch sliding off your shaft in the process. Sitting on top of the bed, she and Mercy begin to undo your bindings, with Ana keeping her eye on your rod, noticing how it twitches. “Look at that,” she says to the medic, “all of that and we couldn't even unleash our servant's true potential. The magic is still inside of him.”

“Then we will have to keep working on him,” Mercy says gleefully, grabbing your hands to lift you up off your back, “and ride him until we have his essence out. Come, my witchy friend, let us do our stuff!”

As you sit up on the bed, Mercy seats herself atop your laugh, giggling playfully with you. Leaning into your face, her lips intentionally press against your nose, sucking on it in a playful manner while she slowly bounces, with your cock pressed against her cheeks. You can feel the weight of that backside pushing down on your member, moving it along her crack as she stimulates you for your pleasure, though it's mostly for her own amusement.

After she has her fun with your member, Ana guides you inside of her vagina, while you hold the blonde's hips as she bucks against you. Her arms wrap around your shoulders, her heavenly blue eyes looking down at yours while she moves about. Your schlong moves around to her pace, which slowly gets faster as she becomes more turned on by your member. “Oh, yes...let me work that magic on you, my servant. Give me the essence we need to make our army strong!”

As your flesh exits out of Mercy's folds with every thrust forward, Ana is on her knees licking at your balls and the bare inches of your rod, timing it with the way the Swiss woman rides you. You can hear her moaning, unable to see the way she plays with herself, fingering her clit while she savors the taste of your pole. She also picks up a taste of Mercy and her fluids in the process, though she doesn't mind that in the slightest when it's on you.

With Mercy's backside continuously rocking on your lap, your cock moves about against her vaginal cavern, making the medic hot and sweaty, panting heavily through her open mouth. Soon you're surprised to get a face full of Swiss breasts, almost buried into them with the way Mercy pushes against the back of your head. You savor the salty and sweaty flavor of her skin as your lips are pushed into her bosom, causing you to move your hands off her hips and place them atop her breasts.

“Ha...yes! Oh, yes, Ana!” Mercy cries out. “I can feel it! Our servant is almost ready to unleash his magic! His essence will be ours in no time!”

“Then move off his wand, Angela,” Ana says, “and let me be the one to catch it!”

Leaving your lap, Mercy rubs frantically at her snatch, crying out as she sprays your naked body down with her fluids, almost hitting her faces with the juices she provides. Ana goes right for your dick, giving it a few rough tugs with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, anticipating that blast of cum she's been wanting since Mercy suggested the session. As the blonde medic blasts away at your body still, Ana finally watches with joy as your cum flings from your slit, splashing into the Egyptian woman's face while also landing on the brim of her witch hat. You try to watch as her face becomes coated in your seed, making a lovely mess on herself and her eyepatch, but the Swiss heroine's juices get in your way, causing you to keep your eyes shut until her waterworks are drained.

Collapsing to her floor, Mercy waves her hand against her face, fanning it off with all the sweat gathered from her climactic experience. She sees your cum coated on Ana's face, leaning into the Egyptian captain to lick it off, gathering what she can on her tongue to share with your girlfriend. You can only watch on as you wipe your face of Mercy's fluids, seeing the two make out as they swap your load with the other. “Mmm, this servant, his essence, it's so wonderful!” Mercy says in a playful manner.

“Yes it is,” Ana laughs, “but it seems we've used it all for ourselves. But...I'm sure my habibi is capable of enough to power our robot army, yes?”

“Maybe...after some rest?” you ask, almost collapsing atop Mercy's bed from the fun, yet tiring experience.


End file.
